Red Rose
by On the write lines
Summary: Training begins as usual for Beatrix, that is until Adelbert Steiner comes into the picture! What starts off as a routine practise has life changing consequences for them both. Entry for WA 'Broken Object' challenge.


**Red Rose**

It started off like any other Monday morning; Beatrix had woken up just before dawn and had dressed in the clothes that had been laid out efficiently the night before. She ate a hearty breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon, whilst simultaneously committing the training schedule to memory. It would be another hour before the trainees would even think about stirring from their sweet little dreams, which made Beatrix grin slyly. So what if she snuck into their sleeping quarters on occasion and banged a gong? As lieutenant, it was her duty to help ensure that all soldiers were battle ready as soon as possible. But turning maids into warriors didn't happen overnight, as her superior, General Artemisia often reminded her. Sometimes, pulling out her own fingernails seemed preferable to training greenhorns. _What I wouldn't give for a challenge_ , Beatrix thought as she tucked her chair underneath the table, _just... something to break this monotony!_ She tied the fastening of her white cape in a double knot and then locked the door.

Swiftly, she made her way down the spiralling stairwell with the click clack of brown leather boots. Only the servants were up, busy stoking the fires and struggling to light the candles in their extravagant golden chandeliers. Beatrix's living quarters were located in the East Tower, a short walk away from the Royal Chambers inside the castle. It was here that Queen Brahne and her husband, the Duke of Alexandria, resided. Speaking of the queen, Beatrix passed by a gigantic portrait of the monarch. It was an ugly thing, three metres tall by two metres wide; you couldn't miss it. Obviously, the poor artists had tried their best but still, it did not flatter her highness at all. In fact, it only served to emphasise her pasty complexion and extraordinary collection of double chins! The painted black eyes had sent a chill down even Beatrix's spine when she had first arrived, believing them to be watching her every move. Nowadays, the busy lieutenant rarely gave the painting a second glance.

Upon reaching the main hallway, her steps were muffled by the plush red carpet with golden trim. On the walls, a variety of beautiful tapestries could be seen depicting roses with twisting green thorns, the Royals' flower of choice. Beatrix could appreciate the talent of a skilled tapestrier but arts and crafts held no appeal to this young woman. The most witty sonnet or sweetest song was wasted on her, but the clash of steel upon steel - _that_ was an entirely different story. She stopped briefly under the archway, which lead to another flight of steps. Here, two colossal limestone columns stood – and, surrounding both, were the commemorative statues of loyal knights from days gone by. Each held a heater shield of traditional design in the left hand and a spear in the right. The gold plaques accompanying each statue gave the name and date of their long standing service. _One day, my name will be engraved here too,_ she promised herself. _I will be the greatest soldier this realm has ever known._

Unfortunately, time had caught up with Beatrix, and before she knew it, the grandfather clock in the main hall was chiming six. She clicked her tongue. That simply wouldn't do, now the trainees' had missed their rude awakening! Beatrix saluted the statues and descended in the direction of the courtyard, her final destination.

Stepping out onto the paving stones with their carved starry patterns, she strode with purpose past the freshly cut lawns. Everywhere red flags ebbed and flowed in the gentle breeze. Beatrix saw the gargoyle fountain, water spewing from its open mouth looking forlornly towards the punting boats that lay still in the moat. Sometimes after training, she liked to watch the sunlight glitter on the water's surface.

"Morning, lieutenant, do I find you well?" a bright voice asked.

Beatrix shook her head from side to side with amusement. Only General Albtraum would be up at such an early hour, even earlier than her second in command. The two women grinned at each other. "Do you not trust me to do my duty?"

Artemisia Albtraum shrugged her broad shoulders and then laughed. "Yes, of course, forgive me. It can be hard to break old habits."

This great hulk of a woman had been the only one to see any potential in a skinny ten - year old that had appeared at the castle gates nine years ago. A ten year old, who so desperately wanted to become a knight that she sat outside the gates and waited for three whole days until she gained an audience. Eventually, it was Albtraum she had spoken to, at that time in the position of captain. Beatrix had nearly fainted from hunger in the great hall, but had somehow managed to persuade the military leader to take her on.

Now, a lump began to form in her throat. Sadly, the popular general was looking increasingly old these days in the dim morning light. Strands of silver were becoming more obvious in her thick, ginger hair and more wrinkles appeared every day. In their swordplay she was slowing down, making mistakes which even a year ago would never have happened. Everyone aged - it was a fact of life, but the uncertainty of change had begun to rear its unwelcome head in the chain of command, and Beatrix didn't like it.

They warmed up with a few good natured parries and thrusts, until the trainees started to file in. The young women were rubbing the sleep from their weary eyes, trying to stay awake. Soldiers in the army always looked like a bunch of clones, all wearing the same green leotards with protective chest plate, brown gauntlets and peaked steel helmet. Thick leather bands were strapped around each bicep, and they carried an identical green shield with the emblem of a chalice and long swords.

"What time do you call this?" Beatrix barked at the top her lungs. She saw the soldiers jump. "This isn't a nursery and God help anyone who thinks I'm their mother!" They stared open mouthed before muttering some form of apology. The lieutenant clasped both hands behind her back as she started to prowl along the assembled lines. "Punctuality is the mark of a disciplined soldier. Get to training on time! Do you want to embarrass the General?"

"Yes ma'am! No, ma'am!" they chorused.

Artemisia stepped forward and smiled. "I'm glad to hear it!" Her emerald eyes swept across the group, a total of around fifty new recruits. "Now then, you all know full well that not everyone can make the cut in the Alexandrian Royal Army. We want soldiers that are devoted to the Crown, that want to protect the citizens of this fair city that is our home!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Every recruit stood to attention at these words.

The general nodded with satisfaction. "Very good, but remember, the army works as a single, flawless unit. There is no room for those who believe they are more important than others, but then again..." She smirked at Beatrix. "There's nothing wrong with a little competition and pushing yourself to the fullest either! Everyone must endeavour to do their best!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Then I leave you in the capable hands of Lieutenant Beatrix." And with that, Artemisia flipped her crimson cloak over one shoulder and headed back towards the castle.

Morning practise began as it always did with running, crunches and endless squats. It soon became apparent which recruits were in poor physical shape. Beatrix pounced on them like a tiger, snarling and growling until the group of three were huddled together. Salty tears poured down their cheeks but if they thought this would halt the onslaught, they were wrong. She demanded more laps and more reps from those sorry souls until they collapsed in an exhausted heap.

To say that Beatrix had a sadistic streak may have been the understatement of the year; her slow but measured steps towards the three gave her the chance to see them quiver and shake. She could see the way they clamped their eyes shut, not daring to open them for fear of seeing hell itself, personified. _I'll break them and make them anew_ , she thought, _for that is the way of a soldier._ The brunette stopped, towering over the recruits who had begun to whimper again. "Call yourself soldiers! How can you hope to protect the Queen when you can't even move?"

Suddenly, there was a loud roar of laughter. Beatrix's scathing tirade was interrupted and she turned angrily to see where the disturbance had come from. In a grubby corner near to the stables a group of men had gathered, about nine in total. She could tell from their uncouth manners and rusty castoff armour that these were the Knights of Pluto. The Pluto Knights were an order of much lower standing than the Alexandrian Royal Army. Their token responsibility as the 'male police force' of Alexandria had been a long standing joke for decades. They were nothing but a bunch of clueless boys playing at swords. Everyone knew who the _real_ powerhouse of the kingdom was. The dedication of the army to the Royal Family was absolute and their skill unmatched in all of the Mist Continent.

Captain Krieger Shanel, a fat pig of a man that barely fit into his armour anymore, was speaking to one of the taller knights. "Steiner, yer a real barrel of laughs," he said, slapping the young soldier on the back.

Frustrated, Steiner waved his arms around, as if somehow these gestures would clarify the point he was trying to make. "But sir, is it not prudent to practise and spar with the sword every day? I've read in the code that a knight's sword should be an extension of his own body and-"

"Adelbert, Adelbert, Adelbert..." The captain rubbed his temples and sighed. "Look, I just come down here to earn my gil like every other guy. Ain't that right, fellas?" He started to grin as the men cheered in agreement.

Steiner clenched his hands into shaking fists. He strode up to Shanel and appealed to him. "Captain, surely there is more to being a knight than just money? What of honour? What of duty?"

"Give it a rest!" Krieger grumbled with increasing irritation. "Geez, yer enough to give anyone indigestion!"

"But Captain, all I want is-"

"To repay your debt to the army, I get it! I get it!" He put his hands up in the air to emphasise his feelings about the subject. "There's plenty of time for all that jazz. No need to rush into a fight to the death this early in the morning, right? Relax, Steiner please... for all our sakes!"

Captain Shanel yawned and stretched, indicating that the conversation was over. Slowly, he eased himself down onto one of the benches, which creaked underneath him. He grabbed his satchel to retrieve a steel flask from which he promptly took a swig. "Ah, that hits the spot," he gasped with ecstasy. Next, he put the satchel behind his head and wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. Krieger placed his helm down firmly and shooed the knights away. "You boys just warm up or something, I'm gonna have a quick nap..."

By now, all of Beatrix's charges had stopped training to stare open mouthed at the captain. Even from this distance they could hear his loud, rumbling snores.

The lieutenant gnashed her teeth. _I always knew they were slackers, but this insult to the Queen cannot go unpunished!_ For the man to show such blatant disrespect was bad enough, but for him to abuse what little power he possessed was more than Beatrix could stand. She had to do something; allowing this to continue would be giving the wrong message to the trainees. _We will have order. We will protect the Crown_ , she thought, making long strides to where the captain slept.

Beatrix studied the sleeping form for a moment; tufts of blond hair were poking through the visor of Shanel's helmet. They danced and waved in time with his staggered breathing. _Time to wake up!_ she thought, planting one foot firmly on his side before pushing the happy dreamer roughly from his perch.

It was a rude awakening for Krieger, who cried out as he crashed to the floor. After that, he fumbled manically with the latch, trying to release himself. When the captain did escape from the confines of his helm, he was red faced and fully awake.

"Who the devil did that?" he snarled, fussing with his bushy blond moustache. "I'll have 'em!"

Undeterred, Beatrix stepped forward. "That would be me," she said curtly. "Is it standard practice for the Knights of Pluto to be sleeping on the job?"

Shanel staggered to his feet. "Ain't none of your damn business, _lieutenant._ You just keep this..." he jabbed at his nose, "...out!"

Beatrix readjusted the grip on her buckler shield. "Captain, nothing would make me happier, however such public negligence cannot be ignored. Am I to stand by and allow you to waste resources: arms, steel and living space that could be utilised with better efficiency by the army? I think not, sir."

He smiled at her, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Look at yer, all high and mighty. Yer claim allegiance to the Crown, but I know the truth of it. Yer weren't even born in Alexandria! Treno, wasn't it? In a slum somewhere? You're nothing but a foreign spy!"

"Are you quite finished?" Beatrix asked, amber eyes narrowing to slits. "Draw your sword."

Krieger wrinkled his nose at the command. "I'll do no such thing!"

"Draw your sword," she repeated. When the man refused again, Beatrix unsheathed her own sword. Her weapon of choice was an arming sword, approximately seventy centimetres long. It felt comfortable in her strong hands, as she brought it to chest height across the body. The Red Rose sword had seen her through many a difficult battle in defence of the Crown. Made from steel and with a crimson red hilt, it had been a present from the General in recognition of her achievements. "What's the matter, captain? You're not afraid of a little practise match, are you?"

At once Shanel's pride kicked into gear. "Afraid? Afraid! We'll soon see who's afraid; I'll take yer down a peg or two!" He drew his broad sword and adopted a wider stance.

It was difficult for Beatrix to take her opponent seriously. He was a tin sphere with a bulging stomach that strained against his armour. _How does someone like that become captain?_ she wondered. _No matter, he will fall just like the others!_ Then she came for him, running at full speed - prey locked in her sights. There was a loud _clang,_ and within seconds the broad sword flew from the captain's desperate grasp and clattered to the ground.

Krieger fell heavily onto his back completely stunned. It had all been so fast. He could feel something wet trailing down his cheek and when he swiped at it with his gauntlet, it came back crimson. "Don't kill me!" he squealed in fright. The captain was now trying to shuffle away on his elbows. He had to stop however, when the sharp point of Beatrix's blade rested on his Adam's apple. "It won't happen again, I swear!"

Somehow Beatrix was not convinced by this promise. The sudden change of heart did not seem genuine enough. "Oh, it most certainly will not happen again, not when the Queen hears of it. You are all a waste of space!" she suddenly bawled at the Pluto Knights.

"Lieutenant, with all due respect, you can't talk about us like that!" shouted one of the knights in return. "It's true we might not be as talented as your lot, but we work hard. You've got no right to judge us!"

Beatrix laughed. "Weimar, isn't it? I've heard you're quite the ladies man." She cocked her head to one side. "Yes, it is unfair to judge. Perhaps you would care to show me the error of my ways?" She turned her sword on him and Weimar froze. "I thought not. Is there not even one amongst you who would challenge me?" Beatrix looked around at the men and raised her voice so all could hear, "The Knights of Pluto are nothing but a disgrace to Alexandria! If your own captain cannot hold his ground, then what good are you?"

The knights glanced at Krieger who could only avoid their eyes. There was no come back from Weimar. What could he say? Beatrix was right, at the moment they had no real direction and certainly no ambition. Perhaps it was time to accept the truth. Perhaps it _was_ time for the Knights of Pluto to disband and leave security to the army.

Suddenly, Steiner puffed out his chest. "Our worth," he said, "cannot be measured by one man."

"Steiner?" Weimar's forehead furrowed with surprise, but his friend shouldered past.

"If it pleases you, I will be your challenger."

Beatrix did not answer at him at first. She was more interested in wiping away the blood on Red Rose. When this task was complete, she threw the soiled cloth onto the floor and stamped her foot on top of it. After a moment, Beatrix began scrunching it into the dirt until the cloth started to fray and come apart.

"Is that so?" she replied, smoothly sheathing her sword. _Who does this fool think he is?_ Beatrix studied him carefully; he was older, taller and heavier than she was. He wore a full suit of body armour which surprised her for a training session. On most days, Beatrix wore nothing but a white buster and red leggings which were light weight and easy to move in. Speed would be to her advantage in this fight, although the level of skill Steiner possessed was still a complete mystery. _Let's just get this over with. I'm done with wasting time!_

She pulled her sweaty ponytail tighter despite the discomfort of her protesting scalp. "If it is your desire to challenge me, then prepare to accept your fate."

Steiner bowed politely before taking up his own sword.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that old relic?" she asked.

The trainee glanced at his weapon and smiled. He held it at an angle so that it glinted in the sunlight. It was a long sword, old, but despite its age it had been maintained and well cared for. The edge was sharpened to perfection and polished to a high shine. "'Tis not the blade that makes a soldier strong, rather it is the heart," he replied evenly.

 _Thinks he's a poet! I'll show him exactly what makes a solder strong,_ she thought. "I commend your courage, but I shall show no mercy." And with this warning, Beatrix finally drew the Red Rose and charged forward.

Steiner met the attack and then countered quickly by spinning in an arc. Beatrix jumped backwards out of harm's way. Her analytical brain immediately began to dissect his technique. _He prefers to fight two handed then, makes sense with all that armour._ _I might have to make better use of my buckler..._ She dodged to the left, avoiding yet another powerful swing before jabbing at his side which had been left wide open. But Steiner jerked his body at the last minute so that her sword only skimmed the steel.

"You have much talent," Adelbert admitted as their swords clashed together.

Beatrix ignored the compliment. _He's a lot faster than I gave him credit for!_ She kicked out at the other knight, enabling them to part. _So the weight is distributed evenly between both hands, which means..._ She blocked an overhead swing. ... _not only does he have a longer reach but he can attack with more control._ The force bearing down on Beatrix's arm was immense. Her muscles began to shake until it became necessary to push him back with the buckler. _Damn it, he's built like an ox!_

By this point, the new recruits had abandoned their training schedule, and had wandered over to watch. It was a welcome change to being bawled at themselves, and the chance to see Beatrix in action couldn't be ignored either.

"Come on lieutenant, show him whose boss!" they called out.

There was a buzz of excitement coming from the Pluto Knights too as Steiner was putting on quite a show. They still couldn't believe he was actually up there, facing the cold blooded woman, someone who was described as having the ability to silence even the crying infant with a single glare.

"How long has he been here?" one of the trainees shouted into Weimar's ear.

At the sight of a lady, Weimar immediately put on his most charming smile. "You mean, Adelbert? Oh, he's been here years, like part of the furniture really. Did you know he's single, like me?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Does he always fight like this?"

"Actually, now you mention it..." Weimer scratched his head. It was unusual to see Steiner in the limelight. He was more the quiet type, training hard but not standing out for any special reason. Captain Shanel had mentioned his potential once in their drinking sessions but had never pressed it further. "The only time he gets like this is when honour's at stake."

"Sorry?"

"Well, the lieutenant was having a pop at us a minute ago. Steiner's got a right bee in his bonnet about the Knight's code and stuff." He suddenly gripped her shoulder. "Whoa! She made a huge dent in his chest plate! Did you see that?"

Meanwhile, in the heat of battle, Beatrix grinned at the sight of Steiner tottering backwards from the blow to his breastplate. The look on his face was priceless, bordering on fury, but he managed to regain his balance and come back for another strike. She dodged to the side and lunged as he made the pass. The sound of her sword scratching steel was enough to set teeth on edge, but it didn't affect the lieutenant. She enjoyed watching Steiner pad the indentations, shocked no doubt at how much damaged she'd inflicted. _Armour makes no difference if I weaken it enough. My sword can pierce anything given time!_

"Are you ready to concede?" She smirked. "You have done well to remain standing, but that will not be for long I promise you!"

Steiner wiped away the sweat from his brow. "A generous offer, however I will see this through to the end." He readjusted his grip and made another charge.

As Beatrix prepared to dodge once more and then counter, the knight unexpectedly swung for her feet. She jumped up and was caught off guard by a sweeping arc which followed. Quickly she held up the buckler to deflect the attack but the small shield could only make the blade bounce. As she fell back towards the ground, the very tip of the long sword came dangerously close to her face. Beatrix twisted in mid air however it was too late; she saw her pale face reflected in the metal and crushed her eyes shut. The lieutenant felt the sting as steel sliced through skin, quick and clean.

"Lieutenant Beatrix!" someone screamed her name.

Although slightly shaken, Beatrix had somehow landed on her feet. She couldn't understand why the newbies stared at her so strangely. One was pointing, mouthing something which she could not hear over the noise. Then she saw spots of bright red blood spoiling the sandy cobblestones of the courtyard. _Is that...Is that my blood?_ She couldn't believe it. She couldn't remember the last time she had sustained any injury.

Steiner lowered his sword. "Get a medic!" he commanded, and then gingerly came closer. "I did not mean to..." But the words died on his lips. When she lifted her head, it was as if the lieutenant were crying tears of blood. He gasped despite himself as memories of war came flooding back unbidden into his mind.

In the aftermath of the Alexandria, Lindblum and Burmecia war there were countless dead bodies strewn over the battlefield. He remembered the severed limbs and trails of blood as soldiers dragged the survivors to safety. He'd seen a lance embedded in the rib cage of one woman, and another whose eyes had been hollowed out. Having only been five at the time, such sights did not provide Steiner with pleasant dreams.

"Pick up your sword!" Beatrix snarled.

"But you have a serious injury!" the knight protested. "'Tis madness to continue, I will agree to a draw if you wish. Let us resume another day!"

The lieutenant shook her head violently. She snatched at the fastening of her cape, removing it before stabbing the material with a mythril dagger. It ripped loudly as she tore the garment into large strips. "I will not draw with anyone!" she hissed under her breath. "There is only victory or defeat." She spotted one of the new recruits standing next to Weimar. "Cara, get over here!"

Cara and Weimar exchanged worried glances before she ran to her senior. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Sort this!" Beatrix demanded referring to her right eye. With shaking fingers the girl completed her grim task, folding the cloth to make padding and then using the strips to tie the bandage securely to the lieutenant's head. When all was done, Beatrix was keen to continue. "Shall we?" she asked Steiner as if offering afternoon tea.

Adelbert did not look happy. "Lieutenant, this is no longer a fair fight."

"Spare me your pity! This is far from over!"

And so they began again in earnest. Beatrix experimented and tried to find a way around Steiner's brute strength. When their swords clashed in wrath blows, it was impossible to gain the upper hand. This left strikes to the ankles, elbows and face which were the only parts not protected by the armour. _Maybe I should flip him over_? _He'd be immobilised long enough to slice the jugular_. Beatrix frowned. She couldn't shake the nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Steiner thrust the point forward again and again. Each time Beatrix adapted her parry so that his attacks were deflected. When Steiner shifted on the balls of his feet, it meant a slash was coming, but even Beatrix couldn't predict from which direction. The lower strikes were easy to counter but the diagonal ones put a dangerous amount of pressure on Red Rose.

After another brutal jump attack, Beatrix's worst fears were realised; she'd spotted a crack in the fuller and winced. _By the Twin Moons, I never imagined this would go on for so long!_ The buckler was discarded and replaced with the dagger from before. She blocked the long sword with the dagger and then lashed out with a counter from her arming sword. More than once, she sliced at Steiner's exposed elbows.

"'Tis only a flesh wound!" he insisted before they collided again. His breaths were becoming more laboured and his movements sluggish.

 _If I can keep this up until he tires, then I will have him!_ But then she felt dizzy. An evil, throbbing pain was coming from her right temple. She bumped into one of the columns from the archway and clung to it. "Blood loss is such a nuisance!" she growled.

A swooping sound alerted Beatrix to an attack from behind. She dived and watched as Adelbert's weapon sank into the column where she had stood seconds ago. The sword was jammed in the stonework and she laughed as he tried in vain to pull it out. _And so the long sword's weakness has finally been exposed!_ Every knight knew that armour could make up for lack of a shield; however without a weapon to attack, you were nothing but a sitting duck. The lieutenant pushed herself back up and wobbled slightly.

Now _she_ was the one breathing hard and trying to ignore her screaming muscles. Her body felt heavy as if her very bones had transformed into lead. Before her, Steiner still pulled frantically at the hilt of his sword which appeared to be useless. With what little strength she had left, Beatrix hoisted the arming sword up with both hands and prepared to end the match. A part of her almost regretted the circumstances... almost. She hadn't been pressed like this in years, but the Knights of Pluto had to go.

With one final look at the man who had fought with alarming skill and courage, she aimed for his head and yelled. The click - clack of her boots echoed in the courtyard as she took a flying run up.

"Steiner, watch out!" Weimar shrieked.

 _Clang!_

Beatrix had always been the one in total control of any combat situation, but today it seemed as if her years of training meant nothing. The heavenly stars had given their favour to this man and turned their backs on her. What other explanation could there be? For when she looked upon Steiner, there was no split helm or victory to be claimed. She saw his long sword tilted upwards to meet Red Rose. Somehow, he'd managed to free himself just in time. Desperately, Beatrix pushed down on top of him with all her weight _. I must win!_ But all at once, her world began to unravel with no way to stop it. The crack which had caused such concern gave way and cruelly the sword snapped in two.

In shock, Beatrix dropped the hilt and heard its deafening clatter. The broken point of the blade didn't fall very far, but to her it may as well have landed on a completely different planet. She turned away hoping somehow that this was all a dream, but Red Rose remained broken on the dusty floor. The lieutenant struggled to comprehend what had happened. _He... He beat me?_ The same thought rattled around and around in her brain. _It can't be!_

"Yer got her, Steiner!" Krieger squealed with excitement, unable to contain himself. "Yer actually got the bitch!"

A chorus of cheers and whoops followed from the other men. They clapped each other on the back and jumped around in a great heap. The sheer joy on their faces was a stark contrast from the army recruits who could only stare in a stupor at Beatrix.

Perhaps it was concussion but the sudden bile in her throat gave warning that something was terribly wrong. _For the love of Gaia, please do not allow me to vomit in front of those imbeciles!_ She clutched at her mouth, and heard the jeers grow louder and louder from the men. Such humiliation Beatrix had never experienced in all her days at Castle Alexandria. She had always been the wunderkind of the sword. Nobody had bested her in a fight, ever. _What will Albtraum say?_ And then an even more disturbing thought followed, _what will she do?_

"Silence!"

At first the cheering continued and the victor was surrounded by his adoring party. It was only when Steiner pushed them back that they heard his command. "Silence!" he insisted, "Silence at once!"

The men suddenly grew quiet, they were completely confused. Their hero frowned at them, his face black as thunder (which they felt did not suit the occasion at all). Adelbert had just beaten the best soldier in the Alexandrian Army. Why was he not celebrating like them? They should hold their heads up high. Today was their chance to be considered equals!

"I will not accept such disrespect in my ranks," he bellowed. "Such behaviour is beneath you all!" The Knights of Pluto looked at each other. "We do not treat comrades in arms with distain. We work _together_ to protect the Crown!"

Shanel spoke up for the entire group. "Look, Steiner, you just handed the lieutenant's arse to her on a plate!" The captain wasn't quite prepared for what happened next, as he suddenly found his back crashing against the limestone wall. Steiner hauled Shanel up by the neck of his armoured plating and pinned him. Nose to nose, Adelbert breathed loudly through his nostrils. "I...I think you might be...might be right. Comrades in arms...Yes...Yes, indeed we are!"

Steiner relented, allowing Krieger's feet to touch solid ground once more. "You will apologise, at once," he growled.

"Not likely," Krieger spat back. "I quit! Yer can have the soddin' captaincy, but don't come crying to me when everything falls apart!" With that, he stormed off towards the castle gates.

Meanwhile, Beatrix could feel all eyes boring into her back. As she crawled on her knees to collect the pieces, there were gasps from the soldiers. No one came to help but she preferred it that way. Even if a foolish soldier had ventured forward, she'd only have bitten their head off.

With the match concluded, Beatrix stood up again. She visibly flinched as Steiner came forward. _What the hell does he want?_

"Allow me to pay for the restoration," he said referring to the broken weapon. "I've heard it was important to you."

"Do not mock me," she hissed. "I do not require your money, and as for this... sword, it will _never_ be restored as long as I live." Despite wishing such words were only spoken in anger, she meant every single one. The Red Rose had been priceless to her, but what good would it do to keep something that represented such miserable failure?

Steiner's face twisted in disbelief. "But you fought well and-"

"I will _never_ forget this," she cut him off. His jet black eyes went wide as saucers and Beatrix knew he was sincere in his praise. But she could never forgive him. She bitterly despised the man now. "Soldiers, return to your quarters!" It was difficult to shout. Even her own voice betrayed her as her throat tightened rapidly. She had to pause for a moment, but when she saw the women still standing there gawping, she exploded. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?!"

At once the recruits fled. They filed quickly past the Knights of Pluto, leaving the once heaving courtyard naked and bare. Suddenly the air felt heavy as if an invisible blanket was trying to smother the remaining soldiers. The breeze from before had died, further amplifying the emptiness; the sun was consumed by grey clouds and the castle walls appeared to loom over the group fencing them in.

Adelbert saluted his fellow knights. "Men, you are dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" They turned on their heels and marched away, the clanking sound of their armour continuing to grow fainter and fainter until at last it disappeared completely.

It was obvious to Beatrix that the new captain had no idea what to do next. He only stood next to her, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. _Such an odd man,_ she thought. _Why doesn't he boast or strut around like the others do?_ She saw Steiner remove his helm revealing a head of short thick, black hair. It turned out Adelbert was actually younger than she'd predicted, by the looks of it only in his early twenties. _With skills with that he should have been captain long ago,_ she fumed.

"It has been an honour to cross swords with you," he said, holding out his hand.

The dark look Beatrix gave him could have killed a hundred men. It was a small mercy that Steiner finally got the message, bowed and swiftly departed. This left the defeated lieutenant as the lone soul in the courtyard. She closed her eyes as if in prayer, feeling the immense weight of the hilt pulling down on her left hand. Beatrix squeezed her right hand around the jagged steel shard trying to make a fist. She felt the sharp pain of the blade sinking into her palms but did not stop. _This is..._ Beatrix started to tremble, _this is the end._

* * *

It was dusk when a sharp knock came at the door. The brunette held her breath, but when the knocking became more insistent she gripped her wine goblet. She did wonder how long it would take before the whole court knew about her defeat. People didn't ignore things like that, especially since her reputation as the 'undisputed champion' was now in tatters. Her walk of shame back to the tower had been agony. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the commemorative statues, feeling that behind their helmets they were laughing at her. Beatrix had reached her room, opened a bottle and poured a large measure. Ever since then she'd been slouched over the table, staring dumbly at the cup, which was still full.

Artemisia Albtraum had never been the type to hold back. She kicked open the door. It swung wildly on its hinges and smacked into the wall. Uninvited, she came inside and stormed over to Beatrix, who at least the decency to try and half look her in the eye.

"Humph, you look like I'm about to eat you!"

"Aren't you?" Beatrix swallowed.

She came closer lifting up the bandages covering the lieutenant's right eye. Artemisia whistled lightly. "I bet those stitches were fun...Hmm, and what's this?" She noticed the torn strips of white cloth wrapped around Beatrix's right hand. The general gripped her wrist before she could whip it out of sight. She inspected the damage in silence and then shook her head. "For the love of Gaia, I thought you had more sense than that! What did you hope to achieve?"

"If you want my resignation-"

"No, I do not want your resignation!" She swiped at the wine goblet knocking it off the table to spill and bleed freely into the stone floor. "I haven't trained you all these years just so you can throw your future away! Resignation," Artemisia huffed in disgust. "I never took you as a coward!"

Beatrix's cheeks were aflame. She crossed her arms and sat stiffly in the chair like some moody teenager. "I...I was beaten. I have disgraced not only myself, but the entire Alexandrian Army! What else can I do, if not resign?"

"So, you've finally tasted defeat and found it not to your liking?" The older woman raised a knowing eyebrow. "I often wondered when this day would come. It was the one thing that I knew would challenge you in ways that training could not. It's taken far too long for someone to come along and kick you down." Albtraum bent down to scoop the goblet from the floor. "Defeat," she began, turning the cup over in her hands, "is a cruel teacher, but an essential one. It is only by learning from our mistakes that we become truly great. The ability to continue to strive forward is a quality that not everyone possesses, but I would like to think you have it, Beatrix."

She let out a long, depressed breath. "How could I possibly face them now?" she asked, putting her head in her hands. "I've never... I've always been..."

"Invincible?" Artemisia placed the cup down and sat back with hands behind her head. "My word, so the great Beatrix is human after all!" She began to chuckle. "Yes, you may receive the odd smart remark, but that is to be expected. How deeply you allow such comments to cut you is your choice!" The general smirked at how the nineteen year old pouted. "Personally, I would use such experience to your advantage. Let everyone see what it means to pick yourself up and fight on. Become a lieutenant with substance, not just barking out orders and throwing your weight around for show. Be someone they can believe in, a person who understands what it's like to fail and yet survive."

"I don't know if I can do that," Beatrix said honestly.

The general did not reply and scraped back her chair. _She's leaving already,_ Beatrix realised. _Is that it?_

Pulling open the heavy oak door with ease, Artemisia placed one foot in the doorway. She appeared to be studying her with an expression Beatrix had never seen before.

"If you can get over your own foolish pride, then facing _them_ need not be the daunting task you imagine. I expect my trainees to be performing their drills first thing in the morning. Do I make myself clear, lieutenant?" Beatrix nodded. "Very good. Then until tomorrow I bid you goodnight."

"Yes, ma'am, until tomorrow," she agreed.

When the door snapped shut, Beatrix mopped up the wine, wishing that she preferred white to red; unfortunately the remaining stain would never come out. It would be a permanent reminder of this day, which was exactly what General Artemisia had been counting on. She went over to the mahogany dresser and slid open the drawer. Inside, atop a cushion of crimson silk, the remains of Red Rose had been laid to rest. _Farewell old friend,_ she thought, running a finger affectionately along the cold steel of the blade. _You have served me well._

Beatrix turned her head to look out the window. The blue moon was a sickle carved into the night sky. It stood out in the darkness and she grew drawn to it. _I suppose even the moon recedes over time, but rebuilds itself until full again, more beautiful and prominent than before._ At last the twisted knot in her stomach began to unravel. _I must train harder._ _I will become the greatest swordsman the world has ever known,_ she reaffirmed. _And_ _not even Adelbert Steiner is going to stop me!_

* * *

 **Author's notes -**

In FF9 we don't actually get to see the fight between Steiner and Beatrix. According to my research, in Ultimania Beatrix lost in a duel, and that was how Steiner received the position of captain. After her defeat, Beatrix redoubled her efforts in training and did become a bad ass warrior. This story is only my interpretation of what happened between the pair.

Why Beatrix wears a silver eye patch over her right eye is not made clear in the game either. Some fans think she was attacked by some sort of griffin, but I decided it made more sense for Steiner to scar her, and that's why she's so cold towards him.

I hope you enjoyed my story based on the 'broken item' theme.


End file.
